For The Heart I Once Had
by trunks111
Summary: Hinata is heir to her father's company. He disapproves of her relationships. She leaves for University to study medicine where she meets Tayuya, an aspiring mechanic. Can Tayuya save Hinata from the heartless ways of the world? Yuri. TayuyaHinata.
1. Beginning

_'Heaven today, is but a way  
>To a place I once called home<br>Heart of a child, one final sigh  
>As another love goes cold.'<em>

Vacantly, a pale purpled haired girl stared out the window of the bus. She was going to Konoha University for study of medicine. Sure she was thrilled to be going, but..., recent events had taken their toll.

- Last week -

"I will not have my heir dating a lowly florist!" Hiashi yelled, slamming his hands onto the desk infront of him as he stood, glaring at the pale purple haired girl.

"She's not a lowly florist...," she replied softly, not meeting her father's eyes.

"How do you expect to be my heir if you aren't with a man?" he growled.

"..." she didn't reply.

"Get out of my sight," he commanded, turning around.

She left, her head low. She wasn't even dating Ino anymore, after she had found out that Hinata was heir to one of the largest companies in Japan and who her father was, Ino had wanted nothing to do with her.  
>It had been fun with her..., Ino knew the best places to get decent food when neither of them felt like cooking. She was kind, despite her reputation of being a bitch. Being with Ino, she had felt alive.<p>

Of course, there was one other thing that made her feel alive, something Ino didn't know about, something none but herself knew.  
>She smiled slightly as she thought of it, she was nearing her room, it was just down the hall, to the left.<p>

Her room was plain, she would be leaving soon anyway. The walls were white, her bed small and plain as well. The dresser and closet had been emptied, a suitcase and gym bag sitting at the end of the bed.

She crossed the room quickly, her long slender legs seeming to let her glide through the air. She opened the drawer to the nightstand, the smile still playing on her lips. She reached into the drawer, withdrawing a small slender blade, one end sharp, the other dull.

She walked to the connected bathroom, shutting and locking the door, just in case.  
>Gingerly, she pushed the sleeve of her black shit up to the elbow. Her pale arm was a network of scars, some small, some large, diagonal, horizontal, vertical. It was artwork.<br>She sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her pale right arm extended. Her left hand held the blade. She wasn't going to make to big a cut this time. She pressed the tip of the blade to the middle of her forearm, pressing until a dark red bead of blood appeared. She reveled in the pain, it was just a prick so far. Slowly, deliberately, she dragged the blade down, smiling as her skin was sliced open easily. Dark red blood began to flow down her arm in rivulets. She took the blade from her arm, having cut diagonally to her elbow. With each beat of her heart, more blood gushed from the wound.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes, it was moments like this, she felt truly alive. She opened her eyes, watching as the blood dripped down off her arm. She would have to clean it... But that was thought s for later. The cut was stinging as oxygen touched it. Sighing, she stood and turned the water in the tub to cold. She stuck her arm under the running water. The blood rinsed off almost immediately. No more blood flowed as it was clotting because of the cold.

With that finished, she slid her sleeve back down and began to clean the blood from the tile. Most of it wiped up, but she poured some bleach onto the floor and turned the fan on, leaving the door open so it would air.

- Now -

Finally on her way to University, she was..., skeptical. She would be living in the dorm, and would have a female roommate.  
>Konoha taught all manner of things, so there was no telling who her roommate would be.<p>

The bus stopped, and like a fwe other passengers, she stood, carrying her suitcase and gym bag, getting off the bus. The university was just around the corner.

She went to the main office and the secretary found her name, handed her a schedule and room key. She thanked her quietly and went to find her room. Classes didn't start for another few days.

The room had deep green walls, two dressers, a connecting bathroom, and two night stands, along with two small closets. The left half of the room already appeared taken, the bed looked slept in, there were cds strewn across the nightstand, an Ipod dock on it as well, and a poster of Breaking Benjamin on the wall.  
>Again she wondered who her roommate would be. She quickly put her clothes in dresser or closet, then took her Ipod from her bag. It was a deep purple, the headphones were black and went into her ears. She laid on the bed and turned it on.<br>Her eyes fell closed as For The Heart I Once Had by Nightwish came on.

- Two hours later -

Hinata woke slowly, her Ipod still playing. Cold by Static-X.  
>She took one earbud out and looked to the left. Her roommate was back.<p>

She was tanned and had long red hair. Her eyes were dark brown and she was wearing a black beanie, her long legs clad in dark green baggy jeans, her torse was clad in a plain white tank top, showing off her toned arms and decent bosom.  
>She seemed to be redding a magazine of some sort, it was resting in her lap while her eyes scanned it's pages.<p>

"Hey, glad you returned to the world of the living," she spoke, her voice rough yet..., oddly pleasing.

Hinata found herself blushing as she said, "I'm Hinata."

"Tayuya," the other girl replied, not taking her eyes off of her magazine.

"What are you studying for?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Mechanic, and you?" Tayuya questioned, looking up at her.

"M...medicine," Hinata stuttered, blushing and looking away from the red head's intense gaze.

"Oh, cool cool," the other girl said, returning her attention to her magazine, flipping the page.

Silence ensued for a few moments.

"Wanna hit the cafeteria with me in a little bit? It's almost time for dinner," Tayuya said casually.

"Y...yes," Hinata murmured, laying back down and changing songs on her Ipod.

"Sweet, the food's not that bad here, I mean, I don't know what you're used to, but it's not dog food or anything," Tayuya informed her, smiling a little as she looked over at the pale girl.

Hinata's cheeks continued to flame a bright pink, making the other girl chuckle.

_'For the heart I'll never have!  
>For the child, forever gone!<br>The music flows, because it longs!  
>For the heart I once had!'<em>


	2. Interesting Things

'_Once my heart beat to the, rhythm of the falling snow_  
><em>Blackened below, the river now flows<em>  
><em>A stream of molten, virgin snow<em>'

As promised, Tayuya walked with Hinata to the cafeteria.

When they got there, the cafeteria was just starting to fill with people.

Both selected lunch trays and sat at the same round table.

"Yo, Inuzuka," Tayuya grinned, raising a hand to a tall deeply tan boy with red tattoos on his face.

"Good to see you Tay," he grinned back, sauntering over, carrying a tray of his own.

"Kiba, this is my new roommate, Hinata," Tayuya introduced them.

Hinata shyly nodded, and he said, "Oh I remember you, Ino's ex, right?"

Hinata froze momentarily. How many people had Ino told about their dating? It wasn't that she didn't want to be open about her sexuality, but... Her father would become furious. Moreso than he already was. If it got out that his only living heir was a lesbian, it would likely ruin him.

Keeping her eyes averted, she just slightly nodded to his question, picking at her food.

- Tayuya -

Tayuya saw how Hinata reacted to Kiba's question. She hadn't thought the girl could be gay, she was a... Hyuga. That was it. That was why she reacted in that manner. She knew her father was a leading business man, that Hinata was his only living heir. She had heard he had quite a temper.  
>Carefully, Tayuya studied the pale purple haired girl. She was thin, quite pale, her eyes a light lavender; the clearest sign of being a Hyuga were their eyes.<p>

Kiba sat to her left. He engaged her in conversation about motorcycles and so thoughts of the young Hyuga were pushed from her mind.

- Hinata -

Kiba Inuzuka _knew _about her relationship with Ino. If he knew..., there were at least ten others that would know too. How long before the heads of other companies found out? How long before her father decided to _do_ something about his lesbian daughter?  
>He was a powerful business man, many a thing he could do that would not be noticed.<p>

She hated how he was so powerful. It allowed him to do almost anything. She was powerless to stop him. She was to marry into another top company so their companies would combine and make their company even larger and more powerful.

She wanted nothing to do with his company.

She got up and threw her tray away, having eaten most of it.  
>Hinata slowly walked back to her new room, thinking about her new roommate. It was impossible for her to not know who she was. Even the most uncaring about things like that knew who she was or rather, who her father was.<p>

She reached her room, unlocking the door and walking in. She walked over to the nightstand. Reaching in, her fingers found her small blade. The smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes had a faraway look to them.

She walked to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Again, she gently pushed her sleeve up. Her last cut was a faint line.  
>Despite all the scars, she could clearly see her veins. She pressed the tip of the blade hard to the middle of the vein in her wrist. Blood began to bead. Slowly, she moved the blade down, her flesh parting easily. She cut along the top of the vein, which went off to the right then back to the center, leaving a nice slight zigzag of blood trailing down her arm. The flow was dark red, gushing as her heart beat. She stared at the cut, getting lost in it's deep red flow. Placing the blade between her teeth, she pressed her fingers to the middle of the cut. Her fingers going under the sliced skin, blood coating them, the cut stinging worse than before as her fingers touched the skin underneath the top layer. Her fingers were slicked with blood.<br>She stared at them in wonder, mesmerized by the dark red tint. Her arm was still slowly bleeding, stinging, burning. But it felt so _good_.

Just then she heard the main door open.

That jolted her out of her stupor and she hurriedly ran cold water down her arm, gently scrubbing the dried blood off her arm, fingers, and blade. The blood finally began to clot so she began wiping the blood off the floor, hearing the door open and close again.  
>Tayuya must have forgotten something.<br>She sighed softly in relief. Gently pulling her sleeve back down, she exited the bathroom, placing the blade back in it's original spot.

Finding her own Ipod dock, she set it on her nightstand and plugged her Ipod onto it. Hurt me by Kerli began to softly play as she laid down, falling into a fitfull sleep with a smile on her lips.

- Tayuya -

She and Kiba continued to talk for a while after they both finished eating. He asked for her sketch of the engine she was going to build so he could compare it to his own. Something they often did. He would return it in the afternoon and they would discuss why each had chosen the different things for their engines. It was usually pretty interesting.  
>She unlocked the door and crossed the dark room, picking up her sketch pad. She didn't see Hinata, for a moment she wondered where she was but shrugged it off and went back out to give Kiba her sketch.<p>

Not long after that, she went back into the room. Softly, she heard music playing. She walked farther into the room and saw the neon blue glow of an Ipod dock. Hinata must have plugged her own in and turned on music to help her sleep.  
>It was odd, she didn't recognize the song. She would have to ask her about it in the morning.<p>

With a soft sigh, Tayuya found her pair of shorts and went into the bathroom to change.

She took her beanie off and set that and her pants to the side of her bed before laying down. She fell asleep thinking of Hinata.

'_Living today, without a way_  
><em>To understand the weight of the world<em>  
><em>Faded and torn, old and forlorn<em>  
><em>My weak and hoping heart<em>'


	3. Decisions

'_Heaven today, is but a way  
>To a place I once called home<br>__Heart of a child, one final sigh  
><em>_As another love goes cold_'

Hinata woke a little while before her roommate so she gathered a pair of light blue jeans and a thin long sleeved black shirt with a slight v-neck and went into the bathroom.  
>She showered quickly, wincing as the water hit her latest cut which was scabbing over. She dried her hair and dressed quickly, returning to the room to get her socks and shoes on.<br>Tayuya was awake by the time, rubbing her eyes.

"Where ya off to so early?" she asked, grinning slightly, eyes half-open.

"It's not that early... And I don't know...," Hinata replied softly, looking away nervously.

The red head stretched and yawned before getting up and gathering a few clothes.  
>As she stood, Hinata realized that the girl was wearing shorts, showing off her tanned legs. Hinata blushed, though it went unnoticed as the taller girl continued to the bathroom.<p>

Hinata left the room after the bathroom door closed.  
>Her heart was beating slightly faster, she could tell she was starting to 'like' the red head. She had no idea about the other girl. She had never met her before yesterday. It was probably safe to guess that the girl was gay, based on her major, but she could still be wrong.<br>She really didn't want to test her theory and then be wrong, it would be horrible if she had a roommate who hated her. Shit, she'd probably hate her if she knew she cut. Hinata chuckled to herself, a dark, sad chuckle. None knew she cut, she planned on it staying that way. They wouldn't know until it was too late anyway. She'd be hours long dead before anyone found out. She'd do it too, if she couldn't escape from her father. Her eye color and pupil less gaze made it impossible for her eyes to be altered, everyone knew the Hyuga name, everyone knew the basic looks of a Hyuga too: dark hair, lavender pupil less eyes, slender, and stark pale. Impossible to miss.  
>She remembered a day, it was the first few months she had begun to cut. How her father had taken her incredibly good day away, made her feel completely like shit.<p>

- Flashback, 7th grade -

Earlier that year, she had signed up for a beginning health class about Medical things. She had recently found out she had gotten in and would be starting the class second semester.

When the class started, a few weeks into it, she was understanding everything, before most of the eighth graders that were in that class. She was incredibly happy. It had been weeks since her last cut. She continued to do well in the class, in all of her classes, mostly B's with the occasional C, that medical class was the only one she had an A in. When her father received her grades, however, he was furious.

"Why are you nearly failing math and business?" he yelled from across the desk.

"I... I'm not good at math...," she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter if you're good at something! You have to work at it to be good! You obviously work at this _medical_ class! You know you will be majoring in business, you may as well get a headstart now. It's obvious you will need it," he growled, sneering the world medical.

She said nothing, staring at the floor.

"Go on, get out of my sight," he growled, turning away from her.

With an inaudible sigh, she returned to her room.

She just loved the way her father could make her feel like complete and utter shit. She had been feeling good about herself and where she was going. She already knew she wasn't going to major in business like he wanted her to. She was going to major in medicine, and yes, she'd need to be good at math for that too, but she would be, she was going to work at it.  
>That day put an end to her no cutting streak.<p>

She cut that day, moments later. Deep, long, it bled profusely. It hurt, but in a good way. It was her first Deep cut.

- End Flashback -

That cut..., was only the first of many Deep cuts. She didn't cut deeply often or anything, she just had deeply cut on a number of occasions. That he could _still_ make her feel that way..., it was infuriating, yet she was powerless against him. He was only letting her major in medicine for now. He sad that she would major in business after she graduated with her doctorate's. She would be a full doctor and still run the company. Of course, by that time, she would marry and so she wouldn't have to take time away from doctoring, well she would still have to make sure things went smoothly.

She hated how he so conveniently planned out her life for her. How she was just expected to follow. Despite her own wishes, which in his eyes, didn't matter. His fathers before him had started the company. She was expected to continue it, make it bigger, more powerful.

She hated him. He showed her no emotion other than contempt, anger, or disappointment, which was of course, well hidden.  
>University was basically her escape. Especially since he found out that she and Ino had been dating.<br>She was fine with her sexuality, he wasn't and most likely never would be. University was her time to figure out if she really did want to go through with medicine, disobeying her father. She could do both as he said. Doctor and business. Of course, she would need a partner, business partner. One who could run the company well enough while she was away. It would have to be someone she trusted and like atleast alittle, although that wasn't really all that important. Also they would have had to major in business.  
>She could switch to a double major... It would make her father quite happy.<br>She sighed, walking around the campus. She would speak with the counselor about it tomorrow... Or in a week or two. Not much should change with her schedule yet.

She placed her earbuds into her ears. One of her favorite Nightwish songs coming on. For the heart I once had.

_'For the heart I'll never have!  
>For the child, forever gone!<br>The music flows, because it longs!  
>For the heart I once had!'<em>


	4. Feelings

'_Living today without a way _  
><em>To understand the weight of the world <em>  
><em>Faded and torn, old and forlorn <em>  
><em>My weak and hoping heart<em>'

Decisions were always being made for her. About her, regarding her.

She was talked about as if she weren't even standing right there.  
>How she needed to get her grades up if she were ever going to be useful to the company. Occasionally even compared to her cousin Neji, who was going into the Criminal Justice field.<p>

It was infuriating. White hot anger would surge through her veins, cloud her vision with hot tears, make her head pound with the pressure.

That was when she turned to the knife. The knife made the tears cease, the anger fade, the pressure lift. Everything..., everything was right when she cut. She could _breathe_.

With each passing month of her father's clear disapproval, breathing became so difficult. Her once monthly habit became weekly, sometimes even occurring twice in one day. She hated the feeling he would bring her. Hated how worthless she felt. Hated how so few words could make her crumble.

She didn't lack strength, she lacked confidence. In herself, in what she did, in who she truly was and wants to be.

She was confident in Medical classes, when she was with Ino, when she thought of _her _ideal future.

She wanted to be with a girl she loved above all else, to be a doctor, to cure diseases, to aid the sick and dying.

She hated how decisions were always made for her.

- Tayuya -

Dressed in baggy light blue pants and a oversized long sleeved dark orange shirt, beanie in place, she made her way out to stroll the grounds.

Hinata had seemed bugged this morning. Wonder why. She doesn't talk much..., maybe I could take her to a movie or something, lighten the mood. Maybe even get her talking. I mean, I could even tell her about myself if that'd make it easier.

Her Hyuga facade isn't as strong as her cousin Neji's. She clearly wanted to cry this morning. She's much to beautiful for that though... I want to be the one to wipe her tears, to tell her everything will be all right, and all of that. I want her as my own. But..., there's no way she would even consider me, I mean Ino is drop dead gorgeous, nothing wrong about that. She wouldn't go for me, there's no way. Probably thinks Kiba likes me anyway, the way he's always hanging around.

She sighed.

Kiba was currently pursuing Naruto Uzumaki, resident loudmouth but very very talented artist.

She wanted Hinata, there was no question. But..., would such a beautiful girl even think of a grunge kid like herself?

- Hinata -

Still walking, headphones blaring music into her ears the song 'Glory' by Hollywood Undead playing now. She saw Tayuya walking, hands stuffed deep into her pockets, her eyes a clouded look to them, obviously deep in thought.

She even looked vaguely worried about something, the way her eyes were slightly downcast, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips, her thumbs poking out the sides of her pockets as she walked aimlessly.

A wave of raw emotion washed over her then.  
>She wanted nothing more than to hug her, to comfort her of whatever troubling thoughts made her look so... almost desolate.<p>

In truth, Tayuya had the very image Hinata wanted, complete confidence, a sureness, and she was sexy as hell.  
>Sure, she knew she was thought to be beautiful by many, Ino had told her so, Sakura had years before, even Naruto had told her she was. She didn't think much of it though, they were her <em>friends<em> after all. But Tayuya..., she was sexy in every sense of the word, she would draw all eyes upon entering a room, speak with such calm clarity that you were afraid to correct her if she was wrong.

She was everything Hinata wanted and to be. She was truly perfect, in every sense of the word.

She wanted nothing more than to just sit and listen to her talk for hours, about anything, about everything.  
>She knew next to nothing about this strange redhead, yet why did she feel such a kinship? Such a longing to know her?<p>

- Tayuya -

She kept walking the grounds for a while longer, trying to decide what movie to take Hinata to and if they should get lunch before or after.

She decided on Puss In Boots, just the thing to lighten the mood and they could go after the movie for lunch. With that decided, she went back to their room to wait for the purple haired girl.

When she opened the door she was slightly surprised to see the girl already laying on her bed.

"Wanna go see Puss In Boots?" the redhead asked with a grin.

"Uhm... S...sure," Hinata blushed, smiling slightly.

"Come on, we can take my truck," Tayuya nodded, walking over to her nightstand and grabbing her keys and wallet.

- After the movie -

"That movie was such a fucking tearjerker!" Tayuya grumbled.

"But... Puss was so sweet!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeahyeahyeah...," she grumbled, looking away, a smile starting to form.

"So noble...," Hinata sighed, longing entering her voice, her eyes downcast.

Without realizing what she was doing, Tayuya slid her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders, pulling her closer as they walked.

"Yeah, he was. Epic cat," she said softly.

A blushing bright pink Hinata managed to stutter, "Y...ye...yeah..."

"So, you hungry?"

"Kind of...," the other girl replied, very aware of Tayuya's arm, her hand drawing lightly on Hinata's arm.

"Sweet, how's Wendy's sound?"

"Th...that's fine with me," Hinata blushed.

"Great," Tayuya grinned, her arm falling back to her side as they finally got to the truck.

A still blushing Hinata climbed into the truck as Tayuya gunned the engine.

_'Time will not heal  
>A dead boy's scars<br>Time will kill_'


	5. Stories

'_Once my heart beat to the rhythm of the falling snow_  
><em>Blackened below, the river now flows<em>  
><em>A stream of molten virgin snow<em>'

The drive to Wendy's was short and uneventful. They had decided to go in and eat.

Tayuya had ordered a Junior bacon cheese burger and a large fry while Hinata ordered chicken nuggets and a chocolate frosty.

Unsure of how to approach the subject, Tayuya began with an awkward, "So how's life?"

Hinata nearly choked on a frosty dipped nugget as she laughed, Tayuya's cheeks flushing pink.

She recovered and said, "It's... Well, which answer do you want? The real answer or the one I usually give?"  
>Hinata shocked herself by giving Tayuya that choice, usually she just shrugged off such questions, but... Tayuya was different afterall.<p>

"The real answer of course," The red head scoffed, her brown eyes piercing the other girl's light lavender.

Hinata knew Tayuya would answer that way, but she dreaded giving the honest answer.  
>"Honestly, life sucks, the best part has been meeting Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and you."<p>

Tayuya studied her, hiding her shock well, she had partially suspected a similar answer.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's true. You know who my father is. The face he shows to the public is no different than the one at home. He's solid ice. Nothing is ever good enough. He hates to admit it, but Neji is who he wanted as a son. He always wanted a son rather than a daughter. I suppose that's because boys are easier to manipulate. I've never asked of course," as she spoke, bitterness crept into her voice, a distant, far away look in her eyes.

"He hates me. Since he found out about Ino even moreso. He says I am to marry a man. I may get a degree in Medicine but also in business. The man of whom I marry will run the company while I am away with patients. Since I am to join two companies by marriage and then with the actual paperwork. All of this, aside from the medical part, was decided for me, by him. What I want doesn't matter."

Tayuya listened in silence, studying the purple haired girl, her voice growing even more bitter and angry as she continued to speak.

"He never asked what _I_ wanted to do. It was always what I _would_ do. Nothing I've ever done has been good enough for him. Probably never will be either. Not that I care about his opinion."

"What do you want to do?" the other girl asked quietly.

"I want to be a doctor. To marry the girl I love and that loves me." she answered simply, looking at the red head, not a shred of doubt any where.

This was the real Hinata. Confidence, brutally honest, breath-taking. Tayuya stared, unaware that she was until a blushing and stuttering Hinata said, "Wh...what're you staring at?"

She snapped out of it, looking out the window they were sitting by, a blush heating her cheeks.  
>Kami how she longed to say that she was staring at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, but she didn't want to scare her off, so instead she said, "D'you want to know my story now?"<p>

Still blushing, the other girl responded, "Y..yes."

Tayuya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, thinking for a moment before she began. "I was an only kid. Mom didn't give a rat's ass about me and my dick of a father was an abusive drunk. He beat me almost everyday. In grade school I got made fun of for always having bruises or broken somethings. Teachers tried to intervene, but nothing ever changed. Fifth grade, I learned to fight. I fought him back, although he was a lot bigger, I broke his nose and a few fingers, and even his wrist a few times. Around sixth or seventh grade, I got into fights at school. I'm what people call ADHD, I can't sit still."

She paused then, her gaze returning to out the window.

"I was pretty small until high school. Then I got tall and boobs. That didn't stop me from fighting. Guys thought they could cop a feel whenever they wanted. I got suspended a few times for fighting. When I turned 18 a few months into senior year, I moved out of their house and into my best friend Temari's apartment, she's a grade ahead of us. Since around my eighth year, she looked after me like an older sister would."

The red head looked at a spot on the table, seemingly unable to look away.

"It was living with her that I figured out that I liked women, she showed me things. She was my first, but I'm sure I wasn't hers. We're still close, but we drifted around my last two years of high school. When she met one of the people that used to pick on me, Kin. My eleventh year, I started taking classes about cars and vehicles. I'd always been good at math, so my counselor put me into as many math and classes like that as I wanted, as long as I stayed out of trouble."

She looked up at the purple haired girl.

"That's my story."

Hinata didn't say anything, staring at the red head.

"We make quite a pair huh?" said red head laughed, grinning before she popped a fry into her mouth.

Hinata merely nodded, thinking over what Tayuya had told her.  
>They finished their food and went back to campus not long after that.<p>

Tayuya went to find Kiba, leaving Hinata alone in the room where she laid on her bed, still thinking of the strange, sexy girl Tayuya.

'_For the child, for the light  
><em>_For the heart I once had  
><em>_I'll believe and foresee'  
><em>_Everything I could ever be_'


	6. Confidence

'_Heaven today is but a way_  
><em>To a place I once called home<em>  
><em>Heart of a child, one final sigh<em>  
><em>As another love goes cold<em>'

Tayuya was truly beyond amazing. Hinata could see that just from watching the way she spoke with Kiba. They got into fierce arguments about all manner of things regarding cars. Occasionally they would try to bring her into it and she would shake her head, smiling.

She knew Tayuya could easily pass for one of the most beautiful girls at school if she didn't always wear such a baggy clothing.  
>Everything was going great for the next two months, she and Tay would spend the weekend together, the weeks filled with classes and hilarious lunches.<p>

Until her father called her.

She had to return home for a meeting in his home office. Immediately, that weekend.

It had been two full months since she had cut.

Two months of laughing and talking with Tayuya.

Now, she had to go face her father. The reason she cut, the reason she needed an escape, the reason she felt so _worthless_.

But she was his daughter, she had to go see him. It would only take a few hours, if that.

She took money in her wallet for bus fare, but was surprised to see a car and driver waiting for her off campus.

Silently, she sat in the back of the car, waiting for their arrival at their destination.

At last, they arrived.  
>She walked in silence to her Father's office, her mood had turned dark. She wasn't really afraid of him, she just didn't want to deal with his bull shit. He would likely complain that she wasn't a business major, that she wasn't in enough math classes, or say that he had a husband for her.<br>She smiled ruefully at that last.

Her father was sitting in his chair, his back to her as usual.

"I see you have chosen to continue with your choice of major." His voice was cold as ever.

"Of course I have father. You always told me to follow through with something."

He spun in his chair, sensing a change in his daughter.  
>"I did. When will you be changing to a double major?" He asked.<p>

"Why would I do that?" she asked, her tone all innocence, her eyes cold.

He stood then, the anger evident in his posture, although his face remained calm and emotionless.  
>"Because you have a duty to this company. You will be changing to a double major. This farce has gone on long enough, Hinata."<p>

She chuckled darkly then. "Oh father. I am not a child any longer. I am tired of you. Tired of how you think everyone will simply bend to your will. I will not bow. I am doing with my life as I please. As I see fit. Not you. Isn't that what you've always wanted father? For me to be strong, confident. But you never dreamed I would go against your wishes."

He was shocked, it was written all over his face, for a moment anyway.  
>She was shocked herself, she had no idea where all this had suddenly come from. She knew it all was true though, her time with Tayuya had given her a confidence she needed.<p>

"You are right. You are no longer a child. I do need an heir. I thought you would want the company, it would bring you stability."

"It would, but let Hanabi have the company. You know as well as I do she is better fit for it. Besides, medicine is where I belong, not here."

He nodded. "I am truly proud of you Hinata."

She bowed to him before leaving, she even got a ride back to campus.

That had gone surprisingly well. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was finally free of him. She could hardly believe it.  
>She sat up then. Maybe she should use her newfound confidence on Tayuya. To let her know how she felt. It made sense.<p>

'Where are you' she texted the red head.

Moments later the reply came. 'Cafeteria. Whats up?'

'Meet me by the tree?' she sent back.

'When?'

'Now?'

'All right'

Hinata smiled, placing her earbuds in her ears and turning her iPod on. Smackdown by Thousand Foot Krutch coming on, blaring the music into her ears. She walked to the tree, it was in the very center of campus, the largest tree in the area.

She stood with her hands in her hoody pockets, leaning slightly against the tree as she waited for Tayuya.

Her favorite red head came into view moments later, wearing her customary baggy green cargo pants and a plain long sleeved white scoop neck shirt, her hat crooked to the right slightly.

"You okay?" Tayuya asked, looking at her with concern.

Instead of answering, Hinata stepped forward and pressed her lips softly to Tayuya's. The reaction was instant, Tayuya returned the kiss fiercely.

With a small smile, Hinata broke the kiss, not moving, enjoying the proximity.  
>"Will you go out with me?"<p>

Tayuya stared at her speechless for a moment.  
>"Yeah."<p>

Hinata smiled fully then, nuzzling the taller girl's tan neck affectionately.

Tayuya blushed, hugging the pale girl close.  
>Neither moved for a time, enjoying the closeness, the rightness of the moment.<p>

'_For the heart I'll never have_  
><em>For the child forever gone<em>  
><em>The music flows, because it longs<em>  
><em>For the heart I once had<em>'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, so that's the end. Hope you liked it. :D Will be doing a sequel too. Watch for it guys. Not sure of a title yet, but, I hope to see you there!**


End file.
